Mysteries
by Mikki18
Summary: For as long as Alaya Summers could remember, it was always just her and her trusty pup, Hunter. Sure she had random seizures and could do things with her mind." But at 17, it was her life, it was normal to her. But, everything changes when she encounters vampires and offers to help a find a certain Dallas sheriff, and in the process cause an unimaginable chain of events. LEMONS
1. Chapter 1: Before

I laid there, powerful tremors rushing through my body, an imaginable pleasure blinding me. I was unaware of everything but my heavy breathing that set my naked  
breasts heaving and a pair blue eyes that always seemed to remind me of the still sea before a storm, staring down at me with such intensity, I wasn't sure if I should be scared or truly, deeply loved. I let out a sudden sharp cry and the sudden feeling of fullness hit me with such a fierceness, I was left breathless. Just as quickly, I felt empty, and a rush of cool air covered my sweat covered body as cold arms wrapped around me, and with a gentleness that seemed to coat the heavy, hot tension in those arms, I found myself turned around on my knees. A shiver ran down my back as I found myself in a rather compromising position, me, on my hands and knees, naked, with my ass high. I heard a quick sheathing sound behind me and couldn't help but giggle, he had dropped fang. " Looks like that's two to zero, sweetie," I said as I turned to look over my shoulder and wink at the gorgeous being looking at me. I couldn't help but giggle again as I managed to finally, after an hour, get a good look at him. His hair was tussled every which way, his skin glistened with sweat, smirking lips covering his fangs and his eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement. The pure definition of a sex god, her sex god. Her vampire. Her love.

" I do believe that your scoring is off, my love," he said, as his fangs slid back into his gums, and smiled. He leaned over me and ran his hand down my back towards my neck," But do not worry, I will make sure to help you correct that mistake," and in that moment, quite a few things happened simultaneously. I felt his cold hand slid into my hair that gathered at my nap and pull my head back taunt, his other hand held my hips still as he slid into me, hard. "GODRIC!" I was ready, and he knew it, if his ministrations from early said anything. I was burning, and dripping for him and I loved it. He pulled back slowly, bringing his tip out to barely brush against me, teasing me. The loud whines that escaped from my lips were involuntary, or at least that's the story. I tried to move my hips back to have him fill me again, to have him ravish me until I came, but the hand on my hip kept me from it. I left out a cry of frustration, only for a cry of surprise to follow. He had pulled me quickly flushed against him, his chest against my back, and I felt his lips brush against my ear." Now, my love, tell me what you wish for, what you crave, and I shall give it to you. Will you allow me to win this childish game?" As he spoke, his hand traveled from my hair to cover my breast, giving it a firm squeeze, his hard member still at work teasing my swollen clit. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him. " Oh god, Godric! Please!" "Please what, my heart?" I could practically feel him smirking behind me, stupid bastard, he knew he was going to win, didn't he?! I didn't care anymore, let that smug vampire win! " Please take me! _Fuck_ me!" I felt his growl as it came from his chest, that was something I learned quickly, he loved his talk dirty. It was new for me, but I got into it quickly after his first response. Boy, was that a night, I couldn't walk or move for a day, and that was only because Godric had gotten upset I hadn't told him till he woke up the following night and not right away. But, could you really blame me, I was practically fucked unconscious.

Just as those words left my mouth, I found myself braced against the headboard, his hand pulling sharply at my hair, the other at my waist and his hard member pounding away at my aching, wet core. " Uh,_yes_!" His thrusts were quick, but long and deep filling me with every inch of him. " More, harder.. _Please_!" I gasped for breathe as moan after pleasureable moan escaped my lips. I felt his chest heave, as if he were human needing air, knowing his struggle with his control as he took me over and over, slamming into me, causing the sound of our juices to echo throughout the room, accompanying the sounds of the headboard slamming into the wall, his growing groans and growls and my escalating wails: the symphony of sounds only seems to turn me on more, and I can feel myself dripping down my thighs. Godric lets out a loud animalistic growl as he grabs at my hips and pounds his hard member covered in my essence faster and deeper into me than ever. Thrust after thrust, I fell myself nearing my climax, my insides start to flutter, preparing for it, ready to receive Godric. He continued to thrust into me sharply, and with sudden roar from Godric, and a fairly rough and deep thrust, we came. I felt a sudden rush of hot fluid gush from me to cover both his member and my thighs. I couldn't make a sound as the powerful orgasm hit me, my mouth open waiting to wail out my pleasure, but all I could do at that moment was fling my arms back to wrap them around Godric's neck as he buried his face in my neck, attempting to muffle his continuous climatic sounds leaving his lips. He continues to thrust into me sporadically, his arms wrapped tightly around me, my insides milking everything he had, pulling him deeper into me. I shuddered as my climax continued, my insides fluttering fainting now around his member emptying itself inside me as he moved to slowly slid in and out of me, evilly prolonging my orgasm.

I felt his cool lips on my neck, kissing me, asking for permission. I tilting my neck for him, giving him access to it, as he continued to kiss and nip lightly. I moan lowly, spent from the crazy strong orgasm that left me breathless, he still moved in and out of me lazily, I could feel myself still dripping, his hand sliding down her body to my tender clit, and strummed it gently with the tips of his fingers. I needed to stop him, I don't think I could survive another one so soon, but before I could say a word, I felt him sink his fangs into my neck. Renowned pleasure raced through every part of my body as it arched against his chest and I came quick and hard. Heat flashed through my body and he continued to glide into my core slowly while his fingers strummed away, I quivered with the aftershocks, gasping. I felt Godric still and pull from me, healing the puncture wounds. And that was the last thing I knew before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Before The Beginning

Chapter 2: Before

I slowly woke to a tingling sensation on my thigh, it seemed to move up then down the insides and then shoot a tingle of pleasure to my core. I slowly sat up, testing my body for aches and sores to find out I was perfectly fine. I ran my tongue on my lips, which led to an answer to my suspicions, Godric had fed me his blood to heal me. Where was he anyways and what the heck is that on..my...thigh?! I had looked down to see Godric between my legs, which he had thrown over his shoulders, lapping at my thighs, which in a flash of memory, I realized was covered in cum. I felt my face flush hot as I watched his tongue slid out of his mouth to slither up my thigh, licking the last of me clean. I couldn't control the shiver that raced through my body. The said vampire looked up at me, licking his lips clean, a smirk and smug and amused eyes flashed at me. " It seems we faired a little too much in our game, my love." I groaned in embarrassment as flashes of our "game" went through my mind, I covered my face with my hand and let out another groan. _Holy CRAP!_ I could hear Godric chuckle as he let me go to climb up the bed and lay beside me, pulling me into his arms so that my head laid upon his chest and our legs tangled as he covered us, with what looked like a different comforter than yesterday. I voiced my thoughts to him and he full out laughed.

"What?!" I was beyond the guessing game, even with his blood in me, I could still feel the effects of our sexcapades. " I took the liberty of changing the bedding while you were out to, have the older ones washed from our rigorous "game" session. It seems, my love, that your body is _quite_ expressive." OMG If It was possible to implode, I would have. I looked up at him in horror, then with a squeak, burrowed myself into his hard chest as far as I could to hide my face, pulling up the blanket to finish the job. I felt him quake as he laughed, "It's not funny! I've never done _that_ before!" " I know, my love, in all my time in existence, that was the first time for me to experience it as well. I believe now, they call that "squirting"? Something to do with overstimulation. I found it rather enjoyable" I uncovered myself to glare at the smug smirk on his face. " Of course you would! I have no doubt now where Eric got that stupid smirk!" He simply chuckled and held me. I sighed as I laid there tracing his tattoos with my finger, thinking.

"Do ever regret going to the Fellowship of the Sun and trying to end it all?" I felt Godric stiffen. " I mean, do you think that we would have every gotten together?" I felt his run his fingers through my hair. " My love, I don't think I would have had any bigger regret, than not meeting you. You have become my new meaning in this endless existence, and I would do everything in my power to keep it that way. I love you, my heart." " I love you most, Godric." We laid there, I began drifting, and as I lulled off to sleep, dreams of before began to play.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting You

I've been on a roll lately so here is another chapter! Don't forget to review~

~ M 3

CHAPTER 3: Meeting You

The sky was clear, the sun shone brightly through a pair of windows into a rather small apartment. The walls were painted a deep purple, furniture and what seemed like handmade swirls accented the room in a pure black. The only movement throughout the room, was a rustling of bed covers and it wiggled. Two arms shot out of them followed by in impossibly matted head of hair.

Aayla Summers stretched as far as her arms could reach, yawning. "Oof!" A sudden weight on her stomach knocked the air from her lungs. " Hunter! Good lord pup! How many times have I told you NOT to do that!?" She scolded, sitting up, dumping said Husky into her lap. She eyed her puppy, only to chuckle at him, his response to her scolding was for him to stare at her with his white head tilted as if to ask, 'whenever have I not done it?.' She could never stay mad at him, he was her only family. "Come on silly pup, time for work," Hunters ears perked up as he shot up and off the bed, bounding toward her small kitchen. In a matter of 30 minutes, Aayla had showered, dressed in her work clothes consisting of a pair of Nike shorts and a plain red v-neck and purple nike shoes, applied a quick touch of eyeliner and mascara. She even had a once in a lifetime success in taming her curly hair into a messy( appropriately so) bun. She sighed and shook her head as she stared at herself in the full length mirror behind her door. Grey eyes starred back. She always wondered about her parents, where did they come from and where'd they go? At least once a week her friends at work would debate on her heritage. Her lightly browned skin and curly hair stated a mixed one, or as her friend Sasha swore she knew. "My girl gotta be a blacxican, all the way! Girl was blessed with her eyes. Case closed!" She wasn't sure. But after 5 years, she gave up wondering and just lived.

She continued to stare at herself, eyes wandering down her body. Her breasts were her favorite part of her they made her feel like a woman. They sat on her chest at a whooping 38C, sure she had big boobs, especially for a girl her age, but it came with a cost. When she was younger wandering the streets at the age 12, she wasn't little, which led the police to believe she was either lost or kidnapped and somehow got free, she was obviously well fed. But when no one came to claim her, their theories bit the dust. The years they ran up till now blurred for her, filled with months at the orphanage, her foster parents, her becoming emancipated, living on her own. From the beginning after she had gotten emancipated with the blessings from her foster parents, she volunteered with the kids down at the gym happily coaching gymnastics. At 14, she was considered very overweight, and within the year of volunteering she quickly shed her "baby" weight as she called it. After the owner of the gym officially hired her when she came of age, her classes helped her to toned a bit of the weight she still carried. Aayla never thought her weight was a problem, even know, she was no where near "skinny," but she liked it that way. She never thought those girls looked pretty. Her size 12 made her happy either way. Plus, she was toned and muscled tafter a few years of gymnastics, she had a few guys and girls ( hey, she wasn't picky!) she had dated say she was curvy, the perfect hips to hang on to.

Aayla shook her head, clearing it and took a glance at her wrist, shit, she was late! " Hunter! Come in boy!" The dogs head popped up from the stainless steel bowl he was eating from, a somewhat disgruntled look on his furry face, as if upset with the interruption. " Yeah, yeah maybe you should have eaten earlier when I told you too." Her only response was a doggy huff an said dog pranced out of the open apartment door, head high. Aayla giggled and shook her and walked out after him locking the door. They made it down the stairs and out the complex and made their way down the four blocks to the gym. RED blared through her earphones as she slid her iphone into the sleeve around her arm. Girl and dog took off at a jog down the street.  
-After weaving in and out Dallas's throbbing traffic of people, to and from work, Hunter and Aayla finally made it to the gym and walked into cool fresh air of the AC. She took a quick stop at the office to clock in, then made her way towards the main gym area. Hunter kept that her heels and seem to pounce every step she made, he couldn't help it, he loved her kids.  
-Work came and went quickly , filled with flips, giggles and tired goodbyes, see you tomorrows. As her ten hour day came to a close, Aayla looked out to see it was already dark outside. Shouting out a quick by to her boss, still working like always, she and her husky made their way home tiredly. How she longed for a hot bath and whatever was in the freezer to eat.

The night air, like any other night in Texas was humid, the breeze did little to cool, but you can't expect much at the end of summertime. As she continued to walk, Aayla noticed her side was empty and her white, blue eyed husky was gone. With a quick glance back, she noticed his stiffened position, nose in the air, facing a dark alley. "What is it Hunter? Trouble?" A scream cut through the air, coming from within the alley, without thinking, she bolted inside. She couldn't help but think if it was one of her kids, or someone leaving the gym too late like she had. She ran till she saw two shadows illuminated by a billboard outside of the alley. A rather tall figure, seemingly to wear a cowboy hat, gripped tightly on to a significantly smaller figure, dragging them up against the brick wall. A twinkle of something on the latter cause Aayla's eye to catch, it was a star charm bracelet she had seen a kid of hers use for good luck at competitions, a quiet thirteen year old. " Sarah!" Not taking a moment to slow down, she managed to plow down the tall figure, setting the young girl free. "Run!" was all Aayla managed over her shoulder at the girl before the attacker gained himself. " Why lookey what we got here," the attacker licked his lips, a soft snick teased the air, fangs, " Don't you look just delicious. Good enough to eat if I do say do myself." His southern accent heavy as he eyed her, lust and hunger rimming his eyes. Aayla took a shaky breath as she slowly rose to her feet, palming a silver fountain pen by her knees, and signaling behind her back to Hunter to stay put. She couldn't risk him getting hurt. Keeping her eyes on the vampire, she took a step back. Next thing she knew she was slammed into the wall, her head cracking loudly on the bricks, and a pair of fangs tore into her neck. She could feel the hot liquid that contained her life dripping from her neck and head, and she couldn't help but wonder if Sarah had gotten away.

A loud growl sounded from her side and she saw a flash of white from the corner of her eyes rushing towards them. The vampires grip loosened as he let out an enraged shout of pain as the husky tore into his arm. With a quick motion, Hunter was in the air a on the opposite side of the alley with a sharp pained whine. " Hunter!" " Don't worry pretty, once I'm done playing with you a bit, I'll finish him off quick and easy," the vampire smirked at her, her blood smeared on his lips. She kicked at him, which only cause him to laugh at her attempts of resistance, her eyes narrowed and a quick flash of purple went through them. And just as suddenly as she was caught, Aayla was free and with that her legs gave out beneath her, her mind in a heavy daze from the blood lose and using her powers. She hit the ground hard, a surprised sound flew from the vampire that found himself tossed roughly away from the girl. He was tired of this shit! He just wanted a meal and maybe a good fuck to go with it! Was it so god damn hard?! With a irritate growl, he dived at the young girl lying helpless and near unconsciousness on the ground, eager to once again taste her blood.

"ENOUGH! You should be wise to know that killing of humans is not allowed in my area. The result of such defiance is the true death, so tell me, do you find it worth your troubles?" The vampire froze, a flash of fear in his eyes as he glanced to see a young boy no older than eighteen standing but a few feet away, dressed in a white linen outfit that seemed to suit him. He was quick to stand and bow to the boy, no not boy, vampire and not just any vampire. Godric,one of the oldest and the sheriff of Area 9." No Sheriff." Then I suggest you leave..now." With another the quick bow, the younger vampire was gone. A soft sigh left the older vampire as he made his way to the young girl fighting to stay awake. Each step towards her the scent of something akin to warm vanilla became stronger and stronger until it was almost unbearable as he knelt beside her. Lifting her gently into his arms, he felt his fang unconsciously snick out quickly, startling her and setting her heart into a uncomfortable quick rhythm. She smelt beyond delicious, and Godric could almost feel his control slip. He grabbed onto it quickly, this girl did not deserve such a fate, she merely wanted to save that young girls life and paid dearly.

Aayla laid limp in the arms of her vampire rescuer, well she hoped he was her rescuer, his fangs were down and she was really hoping she wouldn't die now. Just as quick as they fell, his fangs were gone. "Hush sweet one, I have no intention of hurting you. I wish only to help. Will you allow me that?" Godric asked looking down at her in surprising concern. Aayla could barely nod her head in answer, her vision was fading fast. She couldn't help but relax in his arms, there was something in his voice that made her trust him immedietly, she was safe. As everything went black, the last thing she remembered was something sweet sliding between her lips.


	4. Chapter 4: Waking

***_Okay Hunnies! I apologize if things end up changing like format, POVs and what not, I'm still trying to get this together and what not. And it being my first story, I'm on a learning curve! lol. Please make sure to review if you have any ideas or thoughts! Now, if you wanna talk shit and just be rude, pass on by por favor, cause you won't like my response back! :) I already have several people Favorite my story and LOVE it! Keep it coming, I'll try to do more than one update a week.. we'll see! 3 M****_

_Yea, Yea, don't own a thing but my Aayla and some plot ideas :p_

CHAPTER 4: Waking

_Aaylas POV (Prolly from now on)_

Waking up is a chore. At least right now it was, I couldn't lift my eyes open, nor would a finger cooperate with my brain either. I was aware of a shocking revelation at I tried to get my body to work, I was half naked. I gave up and laid there, where ever there was, it was soft and silky.

A bed? What had happened? Vampire. Hunter! Oh no! Was Hunter okay, did he get away? What about the other vampire...Godric? Did he take me somewhere safe?

I sighed, all this thinking was starting to hurt my head.

Okay, attempt number 2. With the ease of lifting a elephant with a string, I managed to finally get my eyes open. I gazed slowly around, I was in a room, on the bed that sat in the middle of it. The room was covered tastefully in art from different centuries, each one seemed to complement each other surprisingly well. Sitting up slowly as I continued to look around, I noticed both a slight chill and I was surprisingly feeling no pain or soreness after the fight in the alley. I looked down and let out asqueak of shock. I sat on the bed staring at my perfectly healthy body that somehow found itself in a man's button up shirt that only made its way just about mid thigh, and I wasn't wearing anything under it.

.Hell?!

I don't care who changed me, but couldn't they have at least put me in a pair of panties? I know I was hurt pretty bad, huh, guess what they say about vampire blood and healing is true. But who gave me their blood..Godric?

Throwing off the blanket, and throwing my legs over the edge of the bed, I slid down and off the bed, only to have my legs give out and thud loudly to the floor. Before I had a chance to push myself up, I heard the door thrown open. Looking up, I saw the vampire that had saved me in the door way. Another blink of my eyes and he was crouched down in front of me, concern heavy in his eyes. He looked as if he was ready to help me up, but seemed to stop himself.

Huh..wonder why?

"Are you alright little one? I was unaware you were up, otherwise I would have been here sooner," he asked. " I'm fine," I giggled, " My legs just decided a small vacation was in order." I watched as a corner of his mouth lifted up a bit. I stuck out my hand to him, and at his questioning face told him to help me up. With a quick ease, Godric lifted me back up and sat me on the edge of the bed and stepped back. Settling myself on the bed, I looked up to see Godric watching me with something in his eyes, it was only then did I realize I was in front of him practically naked. Oh well, work with what you got is what I always say, plus after so many years conditioning myself to truly love me no matter how I looked pretty much took away any self consciousness I had.

"Thank you for saving my life by the way," I said sincerely. I meant every word, I was sure I would have died, and I was prepared for it. All I could think about was saving my kid so they could get home safe to their parents, using my powers hadn't even crossed my mind. "Your very welcome little one, most would not attack a vampire while they hunted." His face was neutral as he spoke to me, his head was tilted to the side a bit, eyes filled with curiosity, " That was not a smart thing to do."

" I wasn't gonna let him kill her, I would have rather it was me than her. People would miss her too much, she was too young." I stood by my actions, crossing my arms and looked back at him. " You were prepared to die for that girl?" Godric's face slipped quickly into shock as he took an involuntary step towards me. " Would no one have missed you?" "No," I said with a shrug, " It's just me and Hunter." And with that, If it was possible to kick ones own ass, I would have done mine in." Hunter?! Is he okay?!" Scrambling of the bed, I tried to make my way to the door, I had to find him. I had forgotten about him, how could I do that?!

Forgoing the conversation, I stumbled my way to the door and called out for my pup. In a confusion of white fur, I was thrown to the ground, a heavy and warm body sitting on my stomach. My face was met with an array of wet puppy kisses, I giggled and let out a sigh, he was okay. We were alive.

If I had paid attention to Godric at all through our reunion, I wouldn't have missed the smile and chuckle that passed his lips, nor the way it slipped off his face as he watched me. The way his chest rose as he breathed in the warm vanilla scent that covered every inch of his room, resounding off the me on his floor. My hair tossed in soft waves, the way his shirt seemed to suit me and hug my curves, flashing him enticing eyefuls of my breasts and legs. It had been a very long time since anyone had captured his attention, and to have one not afraid of him or his kind, especially after so near death. Yes, he would make sure to try and keep her close. Her scent was so alluring, he fought to keep both his fangs up and his member from hardening. His beast scratched at its cage within him. It wanted so badly to throw her on to his bed, bare her to his eyes, and fuck her so deeply that she would do nothing but scream his name, wetting his cock with her juices. With a quick shake of his head, Godric emptied his dark thoughts.

I looked up as Godric told me he would send in a friend of his with clothes I could wear and he would have his dayman take me home since it was so close to dawn. After getting dressed saying goodbyes to him and Isabelle, his friend. Hunter and I made our way out. I smiled, Godric had entered his email and phone number in my phone and had said he would like to see me more often. Who could say no to that? Especially if it was coming from someone as sexy as Godric? I wasn't about to.


End file.
